Le Dragon de l'Aube
by YingWhiteyWolf
Summary: Lucy s'ennuyait dans la guilde, jusqu'a ce qu'une simple mission change sa vie pour toujours. Comment va-t-elle faire face à ces changements? Qui va l'aider à surmonter ses peurs? Découvrez le dans dans ma 2ème Fanfic' (rated T parceque je ne sais pas, je suis peut être paranoïaque O.O)
1. Lucy disparue

Salut tout le monde! Ca faisait un bail non ? Me revoila pour ma seconde histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas car sinon Natsu serait moins c**. Je me tais, je ne veut pas que mon histoire passe censurée ^^ et je ne critique pas notre petite salamandre préférée voyons xD. Bref, bonne lecture Minna! et n'oubliez pas de rewiewer!

O~ ~O

Le Dragon de l'Aube:

Une nouvelle aube se levait sur Fairy Tail et Lucy était assise son usuelle place au bar, l'air d'être ennuyée . Natsu n'était même pas avec elle. La raison de son ennui ? Son ami au cheveux roses était parti chercher Igneel car il y avait des rumeurs qu'un dragon était apparut pas loin de Crocus. La jeune mage aux clefs soupira, c'était ennuyant la guilde quand il n'y avait presonne. Tous ses amis étaient partis faire des missions pour payer le nouvel aménagement de la guilde. Lucy, quand elle, considérée trop faible pour faire des missions de hauts rangs, était coinçée la guilde avec Kinana.  
-"Kinana... Je m'ennuye." Couina Lucy.  
-"Prends une mission Lucy, rien ne t'en empêche. Ne te blesse pas non plus d'accord?" Proposa sagement la barmaid.  
Lucy leva la tête vers la jeune femme au cheveux violets et, les yeux brillants d'exitation, se précipita vers le tableau des missions. Malheureusement, il était vide. La jolie blonde allait se retourner quand du coin de l'oeuil elle aperçut un bout de papier coincé entre le tableau et le mur. Ses yeux s'écquarquillèrent. Une mission n'avait pas été prise ! C' était son jour de chance ! Elle l'attrapa et courut vers la jeune femme près du contoir.  
"-Kinana! Je voudrais prendre cette mission s'il te plait!

- Tu l'as trouvée ou ? " Demanda la jeune femme d'un air perplexe.  
"-Oh? Elle était coinçée entre le tableau et le mur." Répondit la mage Celeste en souriant.

"-Tu semble tellement enthousiaste , je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te refuser ce plaisir."

Répondit Kinana en souriant, apperemment convaincue par Lucy.  
Kinana tamponna la mission et Lucy partit faire ses valises pour partir le plus tôt possible. Sur le chemin, la mage blonde n'appela même pas son petit compagnon Plue tellement elle était éxcitée. Elle marchait plutôt enthousiaste sur le bord de la rivière. Les pécheurs lui dirent, comme d'habitude, de faire attention et de ne pas tomber. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle se posa sur son lit et procéda la lecture de la mission qu'elle avait prise.

" Sauvez notre village!  
Dans le village de Nezuma, au pieds du mont Haruna.  
Un monstre géant vivant dans la montagne cause des dégâts dans le petit village et menaçe de s'en prendre au temple sacré . Eradiquez le.  
Récompense:200 000 000 Jewels. "

"-Autant de jewels pour radiquer un monstre ? Il doit être absolument effrayant !"  
S'écria la blonde après avoir lu et relu le bout de papier. Au bout d'une petite heure, sa petite valise était prête. Elle ferma son appartement à clefs et marcha jusqu'a la gare, un grand sourire affiché sur son visage. Arrivée la gare, Lucy réserva son ticket et pris le train en direction du petit village de Nezuma. Le trajet se passa sans accros, presque trop calme au goût de la blonde qui avait été habituée aux bagarres de ses amis. Elle s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre, pensant à eux.

Arrivée du train la gare de Nezuma:

"-Vous etes arrivés à la gare de Nezuma. Les passagés en partence de Nezuma sont priés de descendre du train." Lucy se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le conducteur prononcer ces mots. Elle attrapa sa valise et descendit du train. Elle marcha jusqu'a un petit village qu'elle reconnu comme étant Nezuma. Elle se dirigea vers la mairie et toqua délicatement. Un vieux monsieur assez bien habillé lui ouvrit et la regarda d'un air méfiant.  
"-Qui etes vous? Que voulez vous ?" demanda t-il presque en lui refermant la porte au nez.  
"-Je suis Lucy Heartphilia, de la guilde Fairy Tail, je viens propos du monstre." Répondit Lucy en montrant son insigne et le papier de la mission.  
"-Je suis le maire, venez, vite. Si il revient, il ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous!" Dit le vieil homme en la pressant l'intérieur.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui expliqua ce que le monstre faisait et qu'on ne le voyait jamais. Comme le vent, il était silencieux et rapide pour tout détruire sur son passage. Lucy écoutait tout, prenant bien note que le vieil homme semblait térrifié . Après une bonne heure d'indications et de mises en gardes, la jeune mage au clefs partit en direction du temple dédié au dragons dans la montagne. Sur le chemin, elle remarqua d'énormes traces de pattes semblables à celles de reptiles. Une idée saugrenue vint à la tête de Lucy. 'Et si ... Et si c'était un dragon? Que devrais-je faire? Je ne pourrais pas le tuer! C'est moi qui vais lui servir de déjeuner!' Commença t-elle paniquer. Lucy accéléra le pas pour qu'une dizaines de minutes plus tard elle se retrouve devant le temple. Le bâtiment était vraiment magnifique. Il ressemblait à un temple maya, avec des fresques sur lesquelles étaient sculptés des dragons rugissant autour d'un portail. Lucy monta les marches hésitante. Arrivée en haut, la mage semblait guidée par une force mystérieuse. Elle entra mais fut déçue. Une grande pièce s'offrait elle. Le seul problème était qu'elle soit vide. La seule chose était une dalle au centre avec une marque étrange. La jolie blonde s'avança pour examiner la dalle. Elle se plaça dessus et une étrange sensation l'envahie. Une voix douce et chaleureuse lui parla.

"-N'aie pas peur jeune demoiselle. Un grand pouvoir te sera accordé . Tu seras entrainée pendant trois ans. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu vivras enfin plainement ta vie. Suis ton destin. Devient le dragon de l'aube! "  
Lucy se sentit flotter puis perdit conscience.

Deux semaines plus tard, Fairy Tail:

Tout le monde était rentrés des diverses missions et s'activait à reconstruire la guilde quand une certaine équipe commença à s'inquièter pour une certaine blonde partie il y a deux semaines et toujours pas revenue. Gray et Natsu commençaient serieusement à s'inquieter propos de Lucy. Erza quand à elle, fulminait dans le bureau du maître. 'Pourquoit l'as t-il laissée partir en mission sans nous !' Pensa t-elle.  
"-Erza, calme toi. Kinana m'as dit ou était partie Lucy. Il suffirait juste d'aller la chercher." Dit le maître les sourcils légèrements froncés.  
"-OU EST ELLE PARTIE ! DITES MOI !" avait hurlé une Erza plus qu'en colère.  
"-Calme toi. Lucy est partie en direction de Nezuma. "

-Ne-Ne-NEZUMA ! Mais la mission, c' tait une mission S-Classe !"

Erza avait crié si fort que l'on pouvait être sur que toute la guilde avait entendu. Et encore plus les deux compères qui coutaient au portes.

"-NATSU ! GRAY ! ICI DE SUITE !"

En entendant Erza crier, les deux complices se précipitèrent dans le bureau du maître de la guilde; Makarov. La mage aux armures leur expliqua rapidement la situation et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire dit 'AYE', ils étaient dans le train en direction de Nezuma. Ils arrivèrent chez le maire et celui-ci fit une tête de trois mètres de long en voyant que les mages venus toquer à sa porte étaient des mages de la même guilde que la jeune blonde qui était venue il y a quelque semaines. La mage en armure lui posa une simple question qui le fit encore plus paniquer.  
"-Ou est notre amie?"  
Cette simple phrase l'avait complètement chamboulé . Il commença bégayer.  
"-C'est-c'est le monstre, il l'a mangée! S' était t-il mis pleurer

-Mais non Jii-chan, c'est pas possible. Lucy lui aurait donné des maux de ventres" Ricana Natsu, sous les regards menaçant d'Erza.

"-On va retrouver notre amie et s'occuper de votre monstre, ne vous inquiètez pas."  
Sur ces rassurantes paroles les trois mages accompagnés du petit exeed bleu partirent en direction du temple ou le pauvre vieu maire avait envoyé la mage blonde. En arrivant, la petite troupe remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Une énergie magique croissante s'échappait du bâtiment. Erza entra dans la seule pièce et vit quelque chose qui la choqua. La dans le mur, il y avait de la glace encastrée. Et la dans cette glace, il y avait une jeune femme. La mage du réequipement n'en crut pas ses yeux.

3 ans plus tard, alors que tout les espoirs de retrouver Lucy s'étaient teints:  
(Point de vue général toujours)

Une belle journée d'été , alors que le maire de Nezuma venait prier au temple comme tout les ans, une forte lumière explosa dans toute les directions et un crac fut entendu. Une jeune femme blonde flotta légèrement avant d'atterir gracieusement sur le sol.

O~ ~O

Alors? C'était comment ce premier chapitre? Alors, reviews? Pweaase. C'est ma deuxième histoire, j'espère que je réussirai a bien la terminer^^ Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et a bientôt Minna !


	2. le retour

Hello tout le monde, voila mon deuxième chapitre, Merci beaucoup Minna pour toutes les rewiews, vous ne savez pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir^^. Rappelez vous que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et que je fais des histoires juste parceque j'adore écrire et j'adore vos reviews et je Vous adore ^^. Alors sur ce bonne lecture.

La jeune femme se posa au sol, devant les yeux ébahis du très (maintenant) vieux maire de Nezuma. La jeune blonde lui sourit. Quelque chose dans son sourire lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. la vapeur se dissipa et le maire eut un saignement de nez massif. La belle jeune demoiselle était completement nue. Il prit son manteau, lui posa sur les épaules et la ramena Nezuma en regardant bien dans la forêt si le monstre était la. Arrivé à la mairie, il lui donna une jolie petite robe blanche en dentelle et à brettelles et de jolies petites ballerines blanches qui allaient avec les chaussettes montantes, son bandeau et ses petites bandes de tissus, rouges (si la description vous parait confuse dites le moi) qui cachait chacun de ses poignets. En bref, elle était époustouflante. Avec ses yeux d'un orange chatoyant, pouvant vous réchauffer le coeur rien qu'en les regardants, elle souria au vieil homme, le remercia et partit.

Fairy Tail. (Point de vue Loki):

J'étais la guilde, pleurant encore sur mon sort malgré que l'on m'ai dit des millions de fois que ce n'était pas ma faute. J'avais encore perdu ma maîtresse. Un sentiment de solitude et de désespoir me transperça. J'entendis les portes de la guilde s'ouvrir mais je ne relevais pas la tête. La guilde devint silencieuse, si silencieuse que le son de petits pas légers atteignirent mes oreilles de lion. Je ne relevais pas la tête, je ne le pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. Je sentis de douces mains faire leur chemin jusqu'a mes joues et me lever la tête. Mes yeux rencontrèrent une couleur magnifique. elle me rappelait le lever de soleil. Ce ciel orange et rouge, si beau, si doux mais indomptable. La créature à qui appartenait ses magnifiques yeux me prit dans ses bras. Elle me chuchota, doucement, avec une belle voix, si claire et si douce,

"-Tout vas bien, Leo, je suis la, ne t'inquiètes plus"

Devant tant de tendresse, je ne pus faire autrement. Je lui rendis son atreinte et me mis pleurer. Lucy. Cette jeune femme me rappelait Lucy.

Après que Loki ai séché ses larmes (point de vue Général):

La jeune demoiselle berçait le lion, et il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de l'étrange jeune blonde. Toute la guilde la regardait avec interet quand, se déshabillant, Grey posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

"-Mais qui est tu?

-Je m'excuse, je ne devrais pas être la, je n'ai pas terminé ma mission."  
Sur ces mots, la belle blonde fit demi tour. Le mage de glace, enlevant sa chemise, courut après la belle demoiselle. Il s'arreta une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapée et ce que le beau brun vit lui fit écquarquiller les yeux. La blonde avait des ailes dans le dos mais pas n'importe lesquelles, des ailes de Dragons! Elle s'envola causant Gray de tomber la renverse à cause du vent.

Nezuma une heure plus tard:

Grey, Erza et Happy avaient pris le train express pour Nezuma car ils avaient entendu parler d'une explosion de glace au temple ou Lucy avait disparue. Natsu n'était pas venu car, le train, il ne voulait plus le prendre et puis, il avait un rencard avec Lisanna. Les mages marchaient donc en direction quand ils entendirent un 'BOOM' faisant trembler la terre. Des flashs de lumière explosaient dans toutes les directions et, sortant de l'un d'eux, une chevelure blond cendré reconnaissable de plus tôt dans la journée apparut devant eux. Elle invoqua un immense bouclier de lumière les englobant au moment même ou une queue de lézard géante vint s'écraser contre. La bête en question hurla de douleur et fonça vers le bouclier. La belle blonde désintégra le bouclier et le lézard courut de plus belle pour se retrouver nez nez avec une puissante boule de feu. L'attaque enflammée l'envoya valdinguer plus loin, le tuant sur le coup. Happy, appeuré par l'explosion, vola se cacher dans la poitrine de l'inconnue, qui le pris dans ses bras et, comme pour le lion, le berça jusqu'a endormissement. Elle se retourna vers l'équipe et sourit.

"-Je peut rentrer à la guilde maintenant?"  
La réaction de Grey et d'Erza fut plus que surprenante. Ils se mirent pleurer et coururent droit vers la jeune femme en criant "LUUCYYY" La dite Lucy, ouvrit grand ses bras (sans faire tomber le petit Neko) en souriant, et ses amis se jetterent sur elle pour faire un câlin de groupe.

De retour la guilde. (POV général toujours):

La petite troupe après les réjouissances, allaient anonçer la bonne nouvelle à la guilde quand devant le dit bâtiment, ils virent Natsu et Lisanna s'embrasser fougueusement. Erza s'appretait à frapper la salamandre quand une petite main vint se poser sur son bras.

"-Ne fais pas ça, ils ne le méritent pas."  
Erza se retourna vers Lucy et l'air surprise répondit

"-Mais, Lucy, et toi?  
-Je l'aime peut être, mais cela fait trois ans. Il a eu raison de ne pas s'accrocher au passé comme Loki l'as fait. J'entendais ses pleurs, de ma prison de glace et cela me brisait le coeur.

-Lu-Lucy pardon. Tu as raison."

La blonde sourit et avança vers le mage de feu et sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle leur tendit le petit chat bleu qui dormait tranquillement. Natsu la regarda et voyant ses camarades à côté d'elle ne put penser qu'une seule chose. .

.

.

.

.

.

'Elle doit être vachement forte pour qu'Erza soit derrière elle!'

Et ce chapitre ce termine sur cette phrase complètement inattendue n'est-ce pas? Bref, le Troisième chapitre devrait arriver bientôt alors jusque la ^^ à bientôt Minna! Et n'oubliez pas de rewiewer okay ? ^^


	3. Aurora la Dragonne

Eh voila, nous nous retrouvons pour le 3 ème chapitre de ma deuxième fanfiction! Rappelez vous que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas^^ rewiewer, dites moi ce que vous en pensez^^ et puis des idées par-ci par-là ne me feraient pas de mal ^^. Un grand MERCI à tout mes followers, touts mes lecteurs et touts mes rewiewers, vous m'avez donner envie de continuer à écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture Minna!

Après les touchantes retrouvailles, Lucy se dirigea vers le bureau de Makarov, pour redevenir officiellement un membre de Fairy Tail. La belle mage , une fois devant la porte, esquissa le geste de toquer quand le maître, ayant surement senti sa présence, l'invita à entrer. Lucy entra calmement et souria au petit vieillard.  
"-Pardon, Maître, je suis lé maintenant, je peut de nouveau faire partie de la guilde?"  
Makarov observa sa petite fille pour un moment avant de lui rendre son sourire et de lui dire

"-Tu sais, Lucy, tu n'as jamais cessée d'être une membre de Fairy Tail. Tu seras toujours ma petite fille quoi que tu décide de faire, tu auras mon soutien et celui de la guilde."  
Le petit vieillard en prononçant ces paroles avait les larmes aux yeux. Lucy, quand à elle, souriait de toute ses dents. Un sourire plein de malice mais sincère.

"-Dans ce cas là master, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon vrai nom. Appelez moi Aurora.

-Aurora? pourquoi? "  
Le pauvre petit moustachu avait l'air complètelent perdu maintenant. La blonde reprit un air serieux et prononça la phrase qui allait changer la vie de tout Fairy Tail. "-Master, je suis un Dragon."  
Le visage du maître de la guilde perdit toutes ses couleurs.

"-Tu rigoles Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non master, je peut vous le prouver mais, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire dans votre petit bureau."  
Sur ces quelques phrases échangées, Lucy partit du bureau, le maître juste derrière elle. La blonde marcha jusq'au terrain à l'arrière de la guilde. La, elle regarda le maître droit dans les yeux et lui demanda de s'eloigner d'elle. Il hocha la tête, préparé à la voir faire quelque chose que seul un dragon slayer pourrait faire mais fut encore plus surpris que ça. Lucy se mit chanter quelque chose qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

"-Petite fille aux cheveux dorés,

Reveille toi à ton destin Fais un pas sur la réalitée,

Prie pour un nouveau lendemain.

Que le soleil dans toute sa splendeur se lève et qu'apparaisse,

L'aube libératrice et enchanteresse!"

Une masse d'énergie circula autour de la mage. Du feu, de la lumière, de l'air et de la glace tournoyèrent autour d'elle. Un flash de lumière éblouit le vieux maître et quand il put enfin réouvrir ses yeux, il eut la surprise de sa vie (et c'est peu dire). Là ,à la place de la jeune blonde se tenait un immense et majestueux Dragon. Il était identique à Acnologia, avec différentes couleurs. A la place du noir, il y avait du blanc et la ou c'était bleu, il y avait du orange. Il y avait aussi du bleu glace qui se promenait sur les écailles et du jaune vers les cornes. On aurait dit que les couleurs bougaient toutes seules. Makarov était livide. Sa petite fille s'était transformée en un magnifique Dragon sous ses yeux. La seule chose qui les rapprochaient était les yeux. De la même couleur, aussi profonde et chaleureuse. La lumière revint et, aussi vite qu'il était apparut, le dragon disparut, laissant place à Lucy. 'Une seconde!' pensa Makarov 'Lucy ne ressemblait pas ça il y a trois ans, c'est comme si c'était une descendante de Mavis!' Et en effet, la jeune mage blonde ressemblait plus à Mavis qu'a sa propre mère. De longs cheveux blonds cendrés et ondulés atteignait ses genoux. Une jolie petite frange, qui allait parfaitement avec son visage fin et quelques petites mèches rebelles au sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux cepandant, différaient d'une couleur normale.

"-Lucy, quand est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi toi ma petite fille ?"  
Lucy vint s'assoir près du mage saint et entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire du début. Après avoir entendu le récit époustouflant de la jeune mage, il comprit.

"-L'esprit du Dragon de l'Aube t'as choisie pour être son successeur, c'est ça?

-Oui. Mais mon vrai but est de préserver ceux que j'aime. Maêtre, vous pouvez me considérer comme une humaine, ayant la possibilitée de se transformer en Dragon.

-Et la possibilitée d'utiliser ses pouvoirs." Reprit il sagement.  
"-Master, pouvez vous m'appeler Aurora définitivement s'il vous plaît?

-bien sur ma petite fille, mais, est-ce que les membres de la guilde savent qui tu es ?  
-Non, juste Erza et Gray.  
-A une condition, que tu leur dise ton secret, quand tu t'en sentiras capable évidemment."  
La Dragonne sourit et rentra dans la guilde pour avoir la marque de la guilde.

"-Mirajane! Vient tamponner notre nouvelle membre!" Claironna le vieux maître de Fairy Tail. Aurora s'approcha de la barmaid et demanda à avoir sa marque orange sur son paule droite (comme Erza).

"-Allons faire la fête en son honneur!" Cria de nouveau le petit maître de la guilde. Il reçut des 'Hourras' et des 'Youpis' de tous les membres de la guilde.

et voila, c'est la fin du chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ le chapitre n°4 est en cour, ne vous inquietez pas ^^ ByeBye Minna ! N'oubliez pas de rewiewer ! ^^


	4. La colère de Lucy

La fête battait son plein, quand Natsu, qui avait pensé plus tôt que notre jeune mage blonde était plus forte que la Titania, décida de la provoquer en combat singulier. Aurora (je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant d'acc^^) ricana légèrement et lui répondit

"-Voyons, tu n'aurais pas la chance de m'effleurer, petite Salamandre"

Natsu, énervé par la réponse de la Dragonne, se prépara à lui assener un coup de poing sur le visage quand, anticipant son geste, elle s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Le mage de feu écquarquilla les yeux quand il ne sentit pas de résistance sous son poing. Il avait tapé dans le vide! Aurora le regardait, son sourire ayant disparu. Elle le regarda froidement

"-On m'a raconté beaucoup de chose sur toi mais je ne pense pas qu'a ce jour je n'ai vu la stupidité atteindre de tels sommets."

Tout les membres de la guilde, y compris Makarov se mirent à rire. Natsu était fou de rage. Laissant la force brute parler. Il fonça droit sur la jeune mage, ne connaissant même pas sa magie. Avant que la dite mage n'ai le temps de réagir, elle se fit projeter à travers un des murs de la guilde, laissant un gros trou. Il y eu un gros blanc dans la guilde. Natsu commençait à rire en disant qu'elle se croyait plus forte que lui alors qu'elle avait été mise au tapis par juste un simple coup. Grey regarda Natsu, furieux puis couru en direction de l'endroit ou Aurora avait été projetée. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun son ne parvint au mages restés dans la guilde quand, un cri d'avertissement se fit entendre.

"-CALME TOI! C'ETAIT JUSTE UN COUP DE POING!"

Tout le monde attendait que le mage de glace déboule en furie et démolisse le portrait de Natsu, mais au contraire, ce fut Gray qui hurla. Les mages virent entrer une Aurora, extrèmement énervée. Sa puissance magique avait décuplé, l'air généré tournait autour d'elle et faisait voler ses cheveux et sa longue cape noire. Ses yeux, habituellement chaleureux et souriants, étaient froids et sans vie. L'atmosphère autour d'elle transpirait la rage. Erza et Mirajane, ne sentant rien de bon, s'interposèrent entre le mage de feu et la Dragonne. La dite jeune femme, les regarda, et l'on put jurer que la grande Démone et la Titania tremblèrent de peur. D'un simple geste de la main, elle généra un vent violent qui envoya valdinguer les deux puissantes mages. Laxus et Guildarts se préparaient pour passer a l'attaque si besoin était quand la blonde fonça vers Natsu et lui asséna de violents coups de poings enflammés. Il ne put rien faire contre ces violentes rafales enflammées. En temps normaux, il aurait put être capable de les manger ou même de les éviter mais il semblait ne pouvoir rien faire pour celles-ci. La Dragonne fut arretée par Gray. Le mage de glace s'était mis devant la salamandre et s'était pris le coup de poing dévastateur de la blonde. Aurora était figée sur place, elle se mit à trembler et courut vers le mage, maintenant encastré dans un mur, crachant du sang. Natsu avait été laissé à l'abandon sur le sol, à moitié mort. Lisanna ne s'était pas faite prier pour le rejoindre, accompagnée de Wendy, qui s'affairait à le soigner. Quand Aurora arriva près du mage de glace qui crachait du sang, des larmes commençèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

"-Ohh Gray, pardonne moi! Je ne voulait pas, j'étais furieuse, je m'en veux tellement!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'ai reçut des coups pire que ceux là."

Répondit le beau brun en craquant un faible sourire à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se remis à pleurer et posa ses mains sur la blessure de Gray. Elle chanta/murmura une petite comptine et une brume dorée se déploya autour de Lucy et s'enroula autour du mage de glace.

"-Ecaille magique,

Répend ta magie,

Inverse le temps, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris,

Guéris les blessures,

Eloigne la pluie,

Ce destin impure, rends moi ce qu'il m'a pris,

Ce qu'il m'a pris."

Toutes les blessures de Gray disparurent mais en échange, réapparurent sur Aurora. Elle toussota et cracha un peu de sang avant de s'essuyer du revers de la main et de rassurer le mage en lui disant qu'elle se régénérait plus vite que les gens normaux. Après toute cette commotion, Laxus lâcha un rictus. Il posa son regard sur le mage ensenglanté au sol et ensuite le posa sur la mage qui tentait de reconsruire la guilde tant bien que mal. Il la jaugea du regard et sourit. Son attitude n'échappa au yaux du maître de la guilde, qui soupçonna quelque chose. Quand il vit Laxus s'approcher de Lucy, il sut tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire.

"-Puisque t'es aussi forte que ça, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas en mission S class avec nous?"

Dit il avec un sourire plus arrogant que jamais. La pauvre blonde parut encore plus choquée quand il prononça les mots S class. Ses yeux s'écquarquillèrent quand un des membres du conseil magique, tenant un papier dans la main, pris la parole un peu déboussolé.

"-Makarov, nous avons besoin de votre guilde. Une alliance entre guilde non-légales à été crée. Il faut votre aide pour nous en débarasser."

Makarov se tourna vers Guildarts puis vers Laxus, vers Mirajane et Erza, pour enfin jeter un coup d'oeuil à Lucy. La blonde se leva, attrapa Gray, Erza et Natsu et partit en direction de la sortie, avant de se poster à coter du chevalier du conseil.

"Nous vous aiderons."

Fut son simple répli. Lucy ou maintenant appellée Aurora, sourit de toutes ses dents pointues. Les mages les plus puissants de la guilde se dispersèrent pour préparer leurs baggages. Le lendemain, après avoir eut le noms des différentes guildes noires et leurs emplaçements, ils partirent tous en directions des guildes qui leurs avaient été attribuées. Aurora était dans le train avec Happy sur les genoux, Gray à côté, Natsu à moitié mort sur les genoux d'Erza, Gajeel, à moitié mort aussi, Levy et Pantherlily et elle ne put s'empecher de pense 'Comme au bon vieux temps, sauf que la ma grande, tu es surement la plus puissante du groupe.' La mage blonde ne se contenant plus laissa s'échapper un rire en voyant l'état critique de Natsu et celui de Gajeel.

Que l'aventure commence, ça va être fun !

Et voila la fin de mon 4ème chapitre, alors? comment vous trouvez? et oui si vous vous le demandiez, pour le sort de guérison de Lucy, j'ai utilisée le chant dans Raiponce. Je trouvais que ça passait bien, pas vous? Bref, en passant, merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de rewiewer, de me donner des idées qui vous traversent l'esprit, je ne sais pas si je devrais faire un oneshot un de ces quatre. Vous me direz si vous en voulez un okai ^^ une sorte d'after de ma première fic'^^. Bref, j'ai besoin de votre avis ^^. A bientôt Minna!^^


	5. attaque surprise

Coucou me revoila ^^ désolé pour ces longs mois d'attente mais j'avais plus d'inspiration^^ je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ^^ en tout cas Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sinon, je pense que Lucy serais un peu plus puissante ^^ et moins "gnan-gnan" ^^ en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dans le train, Aurora ne put s'empecher de se dire qu'elle avait déjà entendu le nom de la guilde maléfique qu'ils allaient affronter.

'Grimoire Hearts hein, je me demande si il y a toujours les mêmes membres... Je ne voudrais pas retomber sur ce Kain...'

Tandis que la dragonne était perdue dans ses pensées, Erza se faisait du soucis. Quand Makarov avait annonçée Lucy, il l'avait appelé Aurora... A vrai dire, elle trouvait ça plutôt étrange que Gray n'y ait pas fait plus attention. Elle tourna son regard vers la blonde avant de lui poser la question qui lui hantait l'esprit.

"-Dis moi Lucy...

"-Aurora." La coupa la blonde en regardant la Titania froidement.

"-Justement à ce sujet, pourquoi n'est tu pas revenue sous le nom de Lucy?"

Demanda la rousse, curieuse et à la fois anxieuse. La réponse n'allait surement pas être facile à digérer.

"- Mon prénom à partir de maintenant et Aurora, je l'ai décidé ainsi tout simplement car il me convenait mieux que 'Lucy'. Tu découvrira si besoin bientôt pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom et pas un autre."

Après le speech de la Dragonne, Erza resta sans voix. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de se taire pour le reste du trajet.

Une fois arrivée à destination, la petite équipe composée de Gajeel, Levy, Panherlily, Gray, Natsu et Happy (je l'avais oubliée O.o méchante moi o.O) , Erza et elle descendirent du train dans un silence de mort. Tous regardaient Aurora bizarrement. La mage au cheveux rouge prit la parole, surprenant quasiment tout le groupe, trop pris par le silence qui pesait autour d'eux.

"-Nous allons nous séparer. J'irais avec Natsu, Gajeel avec Lily et Levy et Gray avec Lu-Aurora."

La tête de la blonde se releva soudainement et son visage se crispa en un rictus méchant. Une épée enflammée et une autre gelée apparurent dans ses mains. Elle se mis en position d'attaque et attendit quelque seconde avant qu'un Grondement sourd se fasse entendre. Un immense Dragon noir apparut devant Aurora. La jeune blonde s'acroupit positionna ses pieds, un cercle de magie apparaissant à ses pieds. Elle sauta pile devant la tête du monstre et brandit ses deux épées dans le ciel.

"Epee du dragon de Feu,

Epee du dragon de Glace,

Je m'en remet à vous,

châtiez le monstre qui ose faire front au dragon sacré."

La Dragonne abattit ses deux épées sur l'animal et le découpa nettement en deux. Une partie prit feu et se consuma jusqu'au cendres tandis que l'autre se glaça et tomba en morceau de glace. Aurora fit disparaître ses deux épées et lachâ un soupir.

Elle commença à partir en direction de l'odeur d'où le monstre venait. Voyant que la Team ne suivait pas, elle dit en râlant

"Vous allez rester là toute votre vie, ou vous venez abattre des monstres bizarres et retrouver cette guilde qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs ?"

Tout le monde sembla sortir de leur transe et partirent à sa poursuite.

Deux heures plus tard:

"-Quand est-ce qu'on est arrivé, j'ai mal aux jambes!" Couina la salamandre.

Un regard de la Titania le réduisit au silence. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence quand Levy cassa le silence en se rapprochant d'Aurora et en lui posant une question.

"-Dis-moi, Aurora... " La petite femme commença à se triturer les doigts, se qui eu pour effet d'énerver la Dragonne.

"- C'est quoi ta magie ?" Cette question arretta tout le monde et surpris la jeune blonde.

"-Eh bien, j'utilise la force des Dragons de Feu et de Glace, d'Eléctricité et d'Eau aussi.. Je crois que je peut voler et il me semble que je puisse réequiper des armes. Je crois que c'est sa, je n'ai pas testé l'éléctricité ni l'eau ni le réequip mais je pense que je suis capable de les utiliser.."

"-Tu es une Dragon Slayer?" Demanda une Levy surprise avec la machoire touchant le sol.

"-Non !, J'ai juste dit que j'utilisait leur force, pas que je les tuait !" Cette simple phrase eu le don de mettre Natsu et Gajeel en colère.

"-Tu insinuerais qu'on tue des Dragons! Mais sa va pas bien dans ta tête! Si on était ammenés à tuer des Dragons se serai juste parcequ'on serais en danger!"

La Dragonne sourit, faisant rougir Grey, Natsu et même Happy.

"-Encore heureux. Je ne serai pas venue si je m'était sentie en danger ici."

Sa dernière phrase laissa ses compagnons dans le noir le plus total. Non seulement au final ils ne savaient toujours pas la magie de la belle blonde mais en plus, ils avaient maintenant sa phrase à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Sans un mot de plus, Aurora pris la tête du groupe et se mit à sniffer les alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se raidit et positionna ses pieds comme lorsque le Dragon était apparut. Erza et Gray étants derrière la jeune femme préparèrent leur magie et ainsi firent remarquer au autres de se préparer à être attaqués.

Point de vue Aurora:

Je sniffais l'air quand je sentis une odeur pas nette et qui s'approchait à vitesse grand V. Je me mis en position d'attaque, alertant mes camarades. J'allais me retourner pour voir si mes camarades allaient bien quand 'Elle' se manifesta.

~Ne te retourne pas, il ne valent pas la peine que tu les proteges, va aider ceux en face plutôt~

- Non! Ils ont besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'eux! Tu crois que je vais te ceder? Je vais juste te faire disparaître et je serai quitte avec lui!

~Ohh? Alors tu le prends comme ça, dans ce cas, je me retire du côté des ennemis. Ne t'en prends qu'a toi même si tu échoues la mission que t'as confié l'astre divin~

Je blémis d'effroi quand je compris due l'être scellé dans mon ombre et que j'étais sensée détruire s'était échappé. Son rictus malsain se répandit dans la clairière et un brouillard s'echappa du cercle magique apparut sous mes pieds. Je ne cherchait pas plus loin et partit à la vitesse de la lumière vers l'ombre qui avait disparu de sous moi. Je la vis se transformer en mon moi d'avant (Lucy) et me dire en ricanant qu'elle préférait cette forme. Je sentis la colère monter très vite en moi et le vent se leva d'un coup sur la clairière. L'odeur étrange que j'avais sentie tout à l'heure était pile au dessus et je levait les yeux pour froncer les sourcils. La au dessus de moi se trouvait un vaisseau flottant dans les airs et puant la magie noire (Genre Christina mais en 'Dark side' xD). Natsu Gray, Happy et Erza arrivèrent derrière moi éssouflés. Je me rendis compte que j'avais du courir un peu vite pour eux...

Point de vue Normal:

L'ombre Lucy et Aurora étaient façe à façe. Natsu passa son regard éffaré d'Aurora à Dark Lucy et s'affaissa au sol. Ses lèvres tramblaient il ne comprenait pas, il avait fait le deuil de sa Luce, il l'avait abandonée? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant mais une pression magique le stoppa. Ce qui arriva les surpris tellement qu'ils tombèrent tous à la renverse. La gentille et douce Aurora avait provoquée un vent magique surpuissant qui l'entoura comme dans un cocon et il s'agrandit, encore et encore, jusqua ce qu'un rugissement démentiel fit trembler toute la forêt jusqu'au conseil magique. Là, à la place de la jeune femme blonde se trouvait un Dragon à nul autre pareil. Il brillait dans toute sa splendeur et avait des symboles oranges, rouges, blancs et noirs qui circulaient librement sur ses écailles dorées. La Dark-Lucy ricana.

"-Tu le prends donc comma ça? Dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi!"

Un grand vent souffla de nouveau et un autre dragon (toujours en Dark-Side xDD) apparut en façe d'elle. La petite troupe fut téléportée sur le dos du Dragon doré et il s'envola rapidement et les déposa dans le vaisseau volant. Il leur parla télépathiquement

"-Natsu, pardonne moi, tu n'étais pas censé le découvrir comme ça mais... Je pense qu'Erza et Gray pourront peut-être t'expliquer mieux que moi. Occupe toi des membres de Grimoire Heart. Je m'occupe du Dragon en dessous. Qui d'autre serait mieux plaçée pour tuer un Dragon si ce n'est moi?"

La créature aux écailles scintillantes fit un semblant de sourire et se tourna vers Gray avant, d'un battement puissant de ses grandes ailes, retourner vers le bas.

Et voila, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous à plu, si vous avez des idées sur quoi mettre pour la suite, n'hésitez pas. Et sur ce, à la prochaine fois MINNA^^.


	6. l'entrée en scène de l'éclair

Coucou ! c'est moi avec un nouveau chapitre ! sur celui là, Laxus entre en scène ! vous allez vite comprendre ^^ Au faite, j'espère que le fait qu'elle regarde Gray à la fin du dernier chapitre ne porte pas à confusions. Lucy voulait que Gray explique aux autres ce qu'elle avait dit à Lui et Erza. Bref, j'espère aussi que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture Minna !

C'est ainsi que le combat entre Aurora et 'Dark Lucy' débuta.

"-Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de ce qu'il va leur arriver? Je ne pense pas que tu les ai aidés en quoi que ce soit!

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, ils s'occuperont du vaisseau contenant le coeur d'Hadès et ensuite, ils viendront m'aider!"

**Pendant ce temps, dans le vaisseau:**

"-Faisons confiance à Lucy! Allons s'occuper des restants de Grimoire Heart!"

Le ton d'Erza était sans réplique. La petite équipe se répartit les tâches, en équipes. Le vaisseau fut détruit en moins d'un quart d'heure (merci Natsu!), quand ils entendirent un rugissement de douleur suivit d'un grand vent et du cri de Lucy. Un grand coup de tonnerre les prit par surprise et là ou le tonnerre avait frappé, se trouvait Laxus. Erza, trop choquée de le voir ici, et maintenant, fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut un nouveau cri de douleur de Lucy qui la ramena à la réalitée

"-Vite! Il faut aider Lucy!"

Les mages présents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils sautèrent tous du navire 'aérien' et furent pris d'horreur, voyant deux Lucy dans la clairière où ils avaient laissé la dragonne. L'une pleurait toute les larmes de son corps tandis que l'autre était gravement bléssée et quasi-morte étendue sur le sol. La Lucy qui pleurait se mit à genoux et balbutia

"-N-N-Natsu, j'ai réussi, je l'ai battue."

Le garçon s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle attrappa, tremblante mais avec une forte poigne. Natsu fronça les sourcils légèrement et la "sniffa", méfiant, mais reconnu l'odeur de sa meilleure amie, et tout soupçons s'éffacèrent dans sa tête. Il la tira vers lui pour la remettre debout et lui sourit quand un éclair passa près de lui et vint frapper la blonde qui alla s'écraser contre un des arbres environnents.

"-Sa va pas Laxus?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Tais-toi la salamandre. Ta Lucy, elle est là."

Et Laxus montra du doit la Lucy qui gisait au sol, dans sa marre de sang. Le blond la pris dans ses bras et lui donna une légère claque pour la réveiller. Lucy, difficilement, ouvrit les yeux, crachota un peu de sang, regarda le grand blond et retomba inconsciente.

"-Occupez-vous de la noire là bas, je rentre Lucy à la Guilde.

Sans que le petit groupe ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se transforma en éclair et fila en direction de la guilde. Erza fit signe à Gajeel de porter Levy pour aller plus vite, et partit en courant dans son armure de cheetah (celle qui la fait aller très vite je sais pas si elle s'appelle comme ça ^^), laissant la 'Dark' Lucy étourdie au pied de l'arbre dans lequel elle avait atterri.

**Du côté de Laxus et Lucy, POV de Laxus:**

Mais quels imbéciles! Il ne pouvaient pas se douter que ce n'était pas elle. Enfin, heureusement que le vieux m'avait dit de veiller sur elle, les guignols de sa troupe serait morts autrement à l'heure actuelle. Je soupirait et reprenait ma course. Lucy n'avait vraiment pas l'air en bon état... Enfin! Je voyais la guilde. Je me retransformait en éléctricité et faisait une entrée fracassante. Quand la poussière se leva, je vis ma Team me regarder, éffarée.

"-Wendy! Le vieux!

"-Oui Laxus-san?

"-Va me soigner sa, le vieux m'en voudra toute sa vie si elle ne revient pas indemne et souriante dans 5 minutes" lachais-je en soupirant.

La petite porta le corps inactif de Lucy et fit marche arrière jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le bureau du vieux, après avoir suivit des yeux les mouvement de Wendy. Arrivé devant la porte, je vis mon grand-père, l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur sa figure. Il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrais, prêt à quelques expliquations sur le pourquoi du comment.

"-Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas?

- ...

- Je suppose que oui et que tu veux des expliquations?

- ...

- Je vois, toujours aussi peu bavard.

- Accouche le vieux, j'ai pas toute l'après-midi.

- ... Hmm oui, donc tu as vu Lucy ... Non, je devrais dire Aurora. Donc je disais, tu as vue la nouvelle recrue se transformer en Dragon, se battre contre une Dark-Lucy, se faire battre à plate couture et se retransformer en humaine, avant de reprendre sa véritable apparence, c'est à dire Lucy.

- C'est ça.

- Bon je sens que ça va être compliqué. Il y a trois ans, Lucy à décidée de prendre une mission solo, dans un petit village, à côté d'un temple. Le maire lui a dit d'aller dans le temple, ce qu'elle à fait. Sauf que là, au lieu d'avoir le monstre qu'elle devait abattre devant elle, Lucy s'est retrouvée enfermée dans la glaçe du temple. Là, elle à prier jours et nuits pour pouvoir sortir et quelqu'un l'as entendue sauf que bon, c'était un esprit. Elle a fait un pacte avec lui. Si elle réussissait à détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'esprit maléfique qui était emprisonné dans ce temple, elle serait libre. Pour cela, il lui à donner une puissance défiant l'imagination, et des pouvoirs contraires à l'ombre. Il à fait d'elle pendant ces trois ans, une guerrière accomplie. Le seul problème étant que l'esprit avec qui elle ai fait ce pacte est l'astre divin, autrement dit, le Soleil. "

En entendant le récit du vieux, j'en perdis la parole. Mes yeux s'equarcquillèrent à la dernière phrase.

"- Quoi?! Mais... je croyais que cet esprit n'était qu'une légende, un conte débile pour gosse!

- Laxus, le soleil à fait en sorte que Lucy ne puisse jamais lui échapper et sortir du temple. Il à scéllé sa précédente magie, et sa précédente puissance dans la glace du temple. Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Sauve là.

-D'où tu sors ça toi! J'ai jamais tenu à elle!"

Je me maudit moi même en remarquant que j'avais tourné la tête en disant ça. Je vis Makarov sourire et là, je su que je n'avais pas moyen d'argumenter contre sa requête, sachant que je tenais vraiment à elle. Pour tout dire, ça avait commencé quand j'avais été exclu de la guilde après l'épisode de ma soif de puissance...

**Flasback:**

Le vieux venait de me jeter hors de la guilde, et je vagabondais dans la forêt, me battant contre tout ce qui le voulait bien. J'étais entrain de me battre contre un espèce d'oiseau géant quand j'ai entendu un cri et je l'ai vue. Elle me regardait me battre contre l'oiseau avec les yeux équarcquillés. Je lançais un poing de foudre et l'oiseau disparut brulé jusqu'au cendres par l'éléctricité. Je me retournais vers elle et tout devint noir. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'ai vu son visage. Un ange s'était penché sur moi. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux noisette avec des reflets dorés m'avaient hypnotisé. Elle me regardait, l'air immensémént inquiète. La blonde se recula, me laissant de la place pour m'assoir.

"-Laxus ? Sa va mieux?"

Sa voix me surpris, elle conaissait mon nom ? Je haussait un sourcil quand je pris conscience que je reconnaissait cette silhouette. C'était la fille que j'avait transformée en pierre!

"-Laxus ?

- QUOI ! Arrette d'appeler mon nom, je sais comment je m'appelle merci. Et toi tu ferais mieux de partir avant que je ne te demolisse le portrait."

La blonde prit un air contrarié qui m'amusa et se pencha vers moi. Elle approcha sa main de mon torse et appuya. Une douleur vive se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elle sourit et partit. Je me remettait de ma douleur quand j'ai remarqué que j'avait été bandagé (je sais pas si ça se dit ... Mais bon, ça m'a l'air français alors x).)

**Fin du Flashback**

Depuis ce jour là, nous sommes devenus plus que proches. Ces trois ans sans elle m'avaient énormément affécté. Alors quand le vieux à annoncé qu'il fallait arreter de la chercher, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

**POV normal**

Laxus était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit un grand bruit et les portes sauter de leurs gonds. Là, se trouvaient Erza dans son armure de cheetah, Natsu et Gray, Happy et Lily et Gajeel qui portait Levy, tous à bout de souffle.

"- Où est Lucy!, avait crié Erza.

- A l'infirmerie."

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait répondu et fronça les sourcils. Laxus.

"- Comment ce fait il que..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le concerné se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle se réequipa en armure normale et le suivit sans bruit. Natsu et Gray, eux, partirent en direction d'une Mirajane plus qu'inquiète et surtout très confuse. Pendant qu'ils lui expliquaient ce qui se passait et que Gray faisait un résumé de ce qu'il savait à la guilde, Erza et Laxus avaient une discussion des plus serieuse dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

"- Comment à tu su que c'était la mauvaise Lucy que Natsu avait relevé ?

- Lucy n'agirait pas comme ça, elle blesserait son opposant, mais pas à ce point. Elle est trop gentille...

- Et comment sais-tu ça ?

- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Laxus.

- ...

-Laxus, je sais qu'elle te voyait après ton exclusion. "

A cette remarque, Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un sourire qui se forma sur son visage l'espace d'un instant puis disparut aussitôt.

"- ... Ecoute, je tiens à Lucy comme à ma propre soeur, en aucun cas tu ne lui fera du mal sinon..."

Erza regarda Laxus, et remarqua qu'il souriait légèrement. Il la regarda et elle sut qu'elle remettait Lucy entre de bonnes mains. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et ils virent la jeune blonde entourée de bandages avec une Wendy complètement épuisée. Devant ce spectacle, Laxus serra les poings, jura entre ses dents et quitta la chambre avec fracas. Erza remercia Wendy, la renvoya chez elle se reposer et s'assit près de la blessée.

"- Laxus... Pardon..."

Marmona Lucy. La rousse sourit gentillement en direction de la belle blonde et lui carressa les cheveux.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en veux pas."

Et voilà, c'est sûrement mon chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plus ! A la prochaine fois Minna !


	7. Adieux :(

Ohayo Minna. Ca faisait longtemps ne ? Je viens vous apporter de terribles nouvelles (je suis serieuse!). Je ne pourrais plus rien écrire avant d'avoir de nouveau un ordinateur chez moi ( je vous écrit ça sur la musique d'intro de Zelda Ocarina Of Time, je vous dis pas comment c'est dépréssant :/ ) Tout sa pour vous dire que, je vous laisse mon histoire, à vous de voir comment vous voulez qu'elle finisse, pour cela, je vous fait confiance! Je serais toujours dans les parages cela dit, je n'ai pas cesser d'avoir de connection internet ^^ (via mon portable) je verrais si vous avez bien continués mon histoire "Le Dragon de l'Aurore". Je rigole ^^. En bref, je suis très depréssive, écrire, c'est ma passion, et, ben, écrire sur du papier, ben, à vrai dire c'est pas la même chose que d'écrire sur l'ordi ;). Sans rire, je vous dit au revoir et a la prochaine, sur ces petites larmes d'adieu ! x) Je vais faire pleurer personne la x)). Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser, même si c'est dur de vous quitter! Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux qui ont rewiewer, qui m'ont donnés des conseils, un grand merci à tout ceux qui on ajouter ma fic' à leurs favoris ou qui ont suivis, sa met toujours du baume au coeur de savoir que des gens ont hâte de lire la suite ! Et, finalement, un ENORME merci à TOUT mes lecteurs, quels qu'ils soient et peu importe ce que vous avez pensé de cette fan fiction, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. MERCI BEAUCOUP!

YingWhitheyWolf.


End file.
